


Save Me From The Nightmare

by larryshippieforever



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, flufffff, nightmare fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshippieforever/pseuds/larryshippieforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had a nightmare then starts feeling sick, and needs Harry to help him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Flufffffff so much fluffff
> 
> Louis P.O.V

“No…” I murmur in my sleep, my small, petite body rocking back and forwards, tossing and turning. I can just feel myself running…a pain following my body that I can’t escape from. 

“NO!!” My body lurches up as I let out a strangled cry, my chest heaving up and down so hard that I begin to feel woozy. Tears stinging, burning, and welling up in my body so much that I have to let them out. My hands gripping the pale blue sheets on my bed as one word keep replaying itself in my head. 

“Harry…you need to get Harry Louis…he’s the only one to comfort you right now…”

Deep, shallow breaths, along with searing tears.

I have to get him.

I NEED to get him.  
******************  
After forcing myself to slip on a pair of sweatpants, I trudge my way down the narrow hallway to Harry’s room. 

“That was close…” I mutter to myself as I talk up to the door, the loud snoring coming barreling through, noticing that Harry had slept through my little attack per say.

My hand shakes slightly as I turn the doorknob to the door slowly enough that there’s no way Harry could wake up. The sudden burn coming to the throat, I wince in pain. Swallowing a few times to relieve it, but it doesn’t work. My forehead now blistering warm, my chest getting tighter and tighter as it starts to get harder to breathe. 

“H-Haz…” I choke out as I walk over to his bed, sighing to myself softly when I can tell that my small voice barely even made him move.

“Hazza, come on…I don’t feel too good…” I lift up the covers to his bed and slip my body in, my arms wrapping around his waist, a small smirk coming over my lips when I notice that he’s completely naked. As usual.

My nose slowly starts to nuzzle his favorite part of his body, the crook between his ear and his neck. I feel his body start to meld back into mine, his soft, throaty deep voice letting out a noise that I don’t understand. 

“Harry…please wake up for me…” I whisper right as his ear, causing him to slowly turn around and face me, an already cheeky grin coming over his lips when he’s green, sleep filled eyes open up to look at me.

“W-what are you doing here so early in the morning Boo…” his unnaturally deep voice booms out before he snuggles in closer to me as he lets his hand reach up to push back the fringe from my forehead.

“I…I had a nightmare…and…not I don’t feel very good…” I cringe at the even sound of my voice, hearing the sound of myself already losing my voice, my body growing warmer and warmer by the second. 

Harry’s large hand reaching up and presses it against my forehead, his smiling face slowly falling into a frown, “I bet you’re getting sick…it happens baby…don’t worry about it…” he leans down to press a feather light kiss on my lips, wishing that I could have a true kiss, but I really don’t want him getting sick.

“Just lay back and I’ll be back in a few minutes…” I hear his whisper before getting up from the bed, slipping on a pair of boxers and walking out of the room. I chew on my bottom lip as I snuggle up against his side of the bed, his scent and warmth still clinging onto the sheets makes me feel like he’s enveloping me with a hug.

After moments of silence, I must have fallen into a slight dose, waking up instantly when I feel someone slightly rubbing my back, my eyes focusing in the dark to see Harry laying in the bed next to me.

“Sorry Boo bear…but I brought you some medicine…and I knew you needed to wake up and take it….” My hand reaches out to grab the pills in Harry’s hand, tipping my head back and popping them in my mouth before he holds up an ice cold glass of water to my lips, letting out a soothing sigh when it soothes my burning throat.

“Now just go back to sleep…I’ll see you’re beautiful face in the morning…” I nod my head slowly as Harry pulls me in and rests my head on his chest. And just before I fall asleep, I know I’ll be better in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :D 
> 
> This is my first ever post on here soooo yeah!


End file.
